


Sounds of Silence

by Buttons15



Series: Interactive [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15
Summary: There are many things Amélie wishes she could bring herself to say, but the more her memories return, the more they force her into silence.





	Sounds of Silence

[click to play.](https://buttons15.itch.io/sounds-of-silence)

**Author's Note:**

> A short, warmup twine story and the companion piece to the other time I wrote nonverbal Amelie, [ here. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11372625/chapters/25461123)


End file.
